Wounds
by Skitzykat101
Summary: It was too nice of a day for Mustang to put up with troublesome teens with stubbornness problems. It was also too nice a day for Havoc to understand his superior officer's plan.


**Heyy guys IM BACK! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mustang looked around his room and sighed; the other occupant of his office even more still than Mustang thought was possibly.<p>

"Is that all Fullmetal?"

He jumped and Mustang noticed that his fingers twitched ever so slightly towards his opposite side.

"Yes."

The Colonels eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Can I go now you stupid egotistical Colonel?"

Of course, the boy couldn't go one second without insulting his charming features. Mustang narrowed his eyes, Ed fidgeted and became still once more.

"Then you are dismissed."

Ed nodded and then hesitated. He glanced back at him and stuck out his tongue, and started towards the door.

"Hey, good morning- oh, hi Boss!"

Havoc threw open the door, nearly into Ed and walked in the room.

"Colonel, I found that file you asked me to look for-" he strutted forward, file in hand, and at the same time, accidentally elbowed Fullmetal right in the ribs.

"GAH!"

Havoc jerked around, "Sorry Boss!"

Mustang jumped out of his chair as Ed fell to the couch, cursing.

"Fullmetal?"

Havoc immediately dropped all his papers, and picked the boy where he had fallen, carefully positioning him comfortably on the couch, "Oh my gosh, Boss! I'm so sorry!"

Ed groaned and sent Havoc a rather dirty look.

Mustang frowned, "Fullmetal where does it hurt?"

Ed didn't answer, and Mustang scowled, Fullmetal always made things harder for himself.

"You give me no choice Fullmetal. Havoc hold him down!"

Havoc blinked but did as he said, gripping the boys wrists and pinning them above his head and putting a hand on his legs. Mustang quickly got to work, and started undoing Fullmetal's belt.

Said Alchemist paled and started wriggling and struggling against Havoc, "W-What are you doing stupid Colonel? Let me go!"

Mustang ignored Eds protests as he finally got the belt loosened enough. He even felt Havoc staring at him with a disgusted face.

Fullmetal struggled even more, and one of his hands, the automail one, smacked him right across the nose. Mustang staggered back clutching his bloody nose and cursed the little devil who caused it. Ed, who finally got enough breathing space (minus Havoc) ceased struggling, and stuttered out, "W-What the _heck _were you _doing_ you s-stupid Colonel? Were you trying to rape me o-o-or something?"

Instantly Mustangs thought process screeched to a thought. _That__ was what he was thinking? That filthy little perverted brat-_

"What the heck were you doing Colonel Mustang?" Havoc was looking at him with a mixture of disgust and astonishment; you would be surprised if it looked like _your _commanding officer was having an affair with someone half his age.

"…you really thought I was going to rape you?" Roy asked out pure curiosity, and Ed's face burned a fierce red. He didn't answer but Mustang _could _draw his own conclusions. (No matter what anyone else said)

Mustang sighed and scowled, teenagers were so much trouble; they were annoying, unpredictable, and exhausting. Sometimes, they were also really stupid, even protégés like Ed.

He started his way towards Ed again, muttering under his breath, "You stupid, stupid little brat; I can't believe you actual thought that, thinking of those stupid perverted thoughts… I can't believe you…"

Ed fidgeted, having been released of Havoc's binding grip a while ago and gave him a skeptical glare, then what were you doing? You were undoing my belt, what other conclusion did you want me to draw? You wanted to draw pixies on my stomach?" the blond haired boy frowned even harder, "And who you are calling Small you stupid annoying colonel?!"

Havoc spoke up for the first time, "Oi…What exactly were you doing then?"

Mustang got closer and grabbed Eds shirt, despite the boys protests, and pulled it, revealing a large ugly looking wound.

Roy scrunched up his nose, "I was looking for this, you little piece of crap."

Ed pushed the flame alchemist away, and fixed his belt and hurried up to cover his wound.

"…how did you notice?"

Roy sighed and walked to his desk where he had some first aid materials.

"Do you really have to ask? Some protégé you are…" he muttered the last part and then increased the volume of his voice so Ed could hear again, "I noticed it when Havoc elbowed you in the ribs and you shouted 'arg'."He left out the _duh_ that the teen was expecting, it would make no difference anyway, Ed probably already knew. (Plus it wouldn't help the fact that Ed already accused him of acting like a teen.)

"Shut up you old man."

Leave it to Ed to make such snide remarks about every little thing he did.

But he was an annoying little brat under his command. He wasn't the best; he didn't listen to orders well, he was rude and blunt, but here he was, joining the military at 12 years old, all so he could return his brothers body back to normal. He was a protégé in more ways than one, and he skillfully applied it to the life he led now, even now at 15. It took months for Mustang to learn the cruelty of life during the Ishvalan war, while Ed and his brother learned it in only a few short cruel weeks. It made him pity the poor boy; how the brothers trusted no one but themselves, sure they trusted Mustang and his crew, but not enough as they would if they hadn't performed the human transmutation. They two brothers would hide everything under their masks, Edwards was one of skillful deception, fooling those into believing he was just fine, or redirecting subjects to fool everyone. Alphonse was good too, although not nearly as good as Ed, if he still had his body he would probably be even worse that what he was now.

Figuring out how the armored boy was feeling all depended on his voice. If he wasn't talking as much as usual, he was angry, if his voice wavered when talking, he was sad, if he spoke bright and cheerful words, he was happy. Although it seemed that they had both noticed some of their habits and had gotten even _better _hiding them.

It seemed they did everything those two did made Mustangs job harder and harder.

Roy smiled faintly, but he guessed it couldn't be helped; after all, teens were so hard to work with.

* * *

><p><strong>IM BACKKKKKK! YESS! I wrote this little pretty while in the middle of another Bleach fic, theres also a blue exorcist story up in coming, so dont give up on me now! I thought id write this to keep you guys still alive so you dont have to wait super long for that Bleach fic.(its going to be pretty long, as im going to try and finish it all in one chapter) Im reading and noticing all of you that Favorited and followed or even just read my other story <em>Inner Sanity<em> and i really appreciate it! Just reading those little notifications inspired me to write for you guys! And to those new readers too, I have a vast amount of interests, and its likely that ill be writing for almost every single one, but dont expect any romance at all, i cant stand writing romance, itd drive me nuts! Any way,thanks for reading and acknowledging meeeeee! You guys are awesomeeeee!**

**-Skitzykat101-**


End file.
